This invention relates to a wheeled computer case, and, more particularly, to a computer case which includes structural components that enable the case to have a generally fixed, rigid parallel-piped shape though comprised of sewn fabric material.
Luggage carrying cases and the like which include a telescoping handle and wheels are increasingly popular. Preferably, such cases have a parallel-piped shape with a framework or other means to maintain the case in a parallel-piped configuration. One difficulty with such constructions is the cost associated with manufacture and assembly. That is, a rigid assembly that maintains a desired configuration or shape tends to be more costly and more difficult to assemble than a sewn material case or container. An objective of the present invention is to provide a case or luggage item which is capable of including a telescoping handle and wheels and which may also be made from sewn material, but which is constructed in such a manner that its structural shape and integrity is maintained.